


Working Toward Something I Can't Reach

by KillTheDirector



Series: Alternative Universe - Gender Changes [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky pining hard core, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Gen, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Prostitution, Steve dropping hints everywhere, Steve still goes by Steve, amputee!Bucky, bar au, depression and anxiety, single mother!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He deals with things poorly, but runs a bar and falls in love with prostitues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 107th

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I hate me too. This started off as something to keep me occupied at work and then morphed into this. I've been watching too much Shameless.

_The 107th_ was a dive that Bucky's drunk of a father had left him after the old man had kicked it. 

It had come as a surprise when he had gotten back from over seas, one arm missing and medals pinned to his chest. His old man hadn't been the most...loving of fathers, so that the fact he had even left Bucky anything had been a slap in the face.

After multiple surgeries and a visit from none other than Tony Stark to fit him with a state of the art prosthetic, Bucky stood a little awkwardly in the doorway of the bar. He was unsure of how exactly to run things, but it had an apartment above it so that cut the time he had to live off his sister's couch in half. 

The bar had its share of regulars and just enough hipsters to keep his head above the water. The men who had knew his father slapped him on the back and didn't give a shit that he was part robot now; the hipsters who flocked to the place because Brooklyn was an 'up and coming neighborhood' (whatever _that_ meant) just thought it added to the charm of the place. 

The work was exhausting enough that most nights, Bucky would be able to tumble into bed and be out like a light the second his head touched the pillow. Those were most nights. Others he was grateful that at least he didn't have any neighbors to complain about his screaming.


	2. Natasha

It had been a few months since he had inherited the bar that Rebecca had walked through the door and gave him a _look_. It was eerily similar to the one their mother would give him when she found out that instead of going to confession, he would skip out and instead meet up with one of the neighborhood girls. 

"What?" He sighed, throwing down the towel he had been previously using to wipe up a spilled IPA (fucking hipsters). 

"You need someone to help out around here." Becca's tone booked for no argument, though Bucky scoffed anyway. 

"'M fine, Becca." His sister leaned over the bar (and he had to give his best death stare to a group of yuppie dickheads who decided to stare at his little sister's ass). She prodded one of the purple bags lining his eyes, and rose a dark eyebrow. 

"You're running yourself ragged, Bucky. When's the last time you had a decent night's sleep?" He didn't want to tell her that it wasn't because of the bar he hadn't been sleeping, but the images of little kids blown apart by weapons his country had commanded he use. 

"It's fine..." He huffed, moving away from her prodding fingers. Becca rolled her eyes and snatched her purse up from the bar; Bucky ignored the snickering of his regulars, and instead crossed his arms over his chest. "Just drop it, alright? I don't need any help."

Her blue eyes narrowed up at him, and she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever." 

He sighed loudly when she walked away. One of his regulars, a man named Dum Dum, tossed a crumpled up napkin his way. "You okay, Sarge? Lil' sis' pushin' you around?" 

"I'd sure like her to 'push _me_ around'." Someone slurred. Bucky scowled when his regulars began to roar with laughter. 

"Shut the fuck up, ya filthy animals." 

()() 

Becca, of course, did not drop it like Bucky had hoped she would, and had hired Natasha. 

The woman was honestly a godsend, quickly learning everyone's drinks while effectively shutting down their sexist ass remarks with a sharp smile and an even sharper look. 

Bucky was sure that Becca also intended for he and the red head to get together because anytime he went over to her house for Sunday dinner, she would drop obvious hints.

"It ain't gonna happen, Bec." He was busy allowing his nephew, Pietro, to hang off the metal arm like a monkey while his niece, Wanda, was busy showing him her drawings from class. Becca huffed out an embarrassed breath. 

"I wasn't--" 

"It's pretty obvious."

Becca sighed softly, watching as Bucky helped his nephew swing on the arm. "I just wanna see you happy, Buck."

He ignored the stab of guilt that followed her admission and instead gave her a large smile that didn't feel too forced. "I'm plenty happy."


	3. Steve

With Natasha heading their advertising, Friday had quickly become pretty busy. 

It was standing room only, which the first time it had happened nearly made Bucky have a heart attack at the ripe old age of 27. He shoved past a group of just turned 21 kids and tried not to glare too much at the feeling of a hand on his ass. 

When he got to the bar, he dug out the wadded napkin with a scrawl of digits on it and threw it in the overflowing tip jar. "This is fuckin' insane." 

Natasha gave him a sidelong look while she handed out a line of shots with practiced ease. "Go have a smoke, you look like shit." 

In the months that they had been working together, Natasha had quickly become one of his (only) best friends. There wasn't any romance between the two them, the mystery of that (according to Becca and his regulars) being that she was already happily married. 

Bucky slumped in relief and grabbed his leather jacket from beneath the bar. "You sure?" She waved him off with a scowl that morphed into a mildly flirtatious smile when she turned back to the bar. 

The night air was crisp when Bucky shoved open the heavy metal back door. A long sigh fell from his mouth as he fumbled with his lighter, a cigarette hanging precariously from his lips. 

Through the constant hum of New York, Bucky's ears caught on the unmistakable sound of pained grunts and flesh slamming into flesh. 

He stood up and looked down the alley, the dimness of the lighting making it hard to see the group of people obviously ganging up on a much smaller figure. "Hey!" He called, jogging over to break up the fight least some do gooder decided to call the cops. 

When he got closer, Bucky was able to see the person the group of men (douchey looking dudes who were wearing way nicer shit than Bucky was) were ganging up on. 

It was a short and skinny girl who didn't look any older than 17 (if the Catholic school uniform was anything to go by). She had a split lip and was bearing bloody teeth at the douches while holding up a trash can lid as a sort of make shift shield. Bucky was momentarily stunned by the ferocity swimming in her big summer blue eyes, before he seemed to come back to his senses. "Hey," he said sharply, causing one of the douches to turn. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" 

The dick opened his mouth to say something (probably something stupid that Bucky didn't have time for) when he cocked his fist back and decked the douche in the face. 

It was a quick fight that ended with Bucky nursing a bruised jaw and the girl scowling up (god she was _short_ ) at him, one of her eyes quickly swelling shut. "I had 'em on the ropes." She huffed, swaying slightly on the spot. 

Bucky snorted loudly. "Yeah, I could see that." He watched as she shivered, and deciding not to be a dick, he peeled his coat off and plopped it on her thin shoulders. She glared up at him from under (ridiculously) long eyelashes; Bucky glared right back, and crossed his arms tight over his chest. "Why were those guys hasslin' you anyway?" He tried not to notice the girl's uniform, noting that it was a little shorter and tighter fitting than a normal one would be. She was probably working, which meant that those douches were probably trying to cheat her out of something...

"They were buggin' a drunk girl, and she didn't want anything to do with 'em, so I stepped in." The girl wrapped his jacket tight around her thin shoulders, and Bucky had to keep himself from letting out a harsh, disbelieving laugh.

"What? You stepped in because some dudes weren't taking 'no' for an answer?" The girl's glare turned ten fold, causing Bucky to shift a little guilty from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, so?" Her tone was clipped and annoyed. Bucky ran his hands down each of his arms, trying to keep warm while this girl glared holes in him. 

"I-I just meant--" 

"I _know_ what you meant." She began to shrug off his jacket, but he held up his hands; she gave him a look, and he hoped that he saw some of the anger dissipate in her eyes. 

"Look, I'm sorry about being a dick. You can keep it, it's pretty cold out and you're not really wearin' much..."

The girl snorted and Bucky watched as her shoulders relaxed a little at his fumbling. "How 'bout I just borrow it? What's your name?" 

"Bucky, I own _The 107th_. What's your name?" He felt a little silly asking for a hooker's name, but under the bruising, she gave him a tiny smile that caused a pleasant heat to bloom in his chest. 

"You can call me Steve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like female!Steve, okay?


	4. Blue

He didn't know why he let Steve the hooker have his favorite and only jacket, but he supposed it was be use he felt like a dick after insulting the girl's morals. It wasn't right to assume that the girl wouldn't have helped someone who was getting unwanted advances just because Steve was in the sex business herself.

Bucky shook his head and stared up at the stained ceiling with a sigh. His giving the girl his jacket didn't have anything to do with her shivering or having the bluest eyes he had ever seen on a person outside of the movies...


	5. Jacket

The bar was generally slow on Sundays which allowed Bucky a reprieve from the insanity it had become since Natasha had started working. 

He was sitting at a booth in a corner with the account books spilling over the table when a soft tap pulled him out of the exciting world of number crunching. 

Bright summer blue eyes met his, and Bucky was pleased to see that the swelling had gone down. "Hey," Steve smiled a little shyly, a rosy flush working over pale skin. "I brought you your jacket back?" 

Natasha was looking over at them curiously (though Bucky wasn't fooled into thinking she wasn't attempting to listen closely). He cleared his throat, and tried to shrug a shoulder. "You didn't have to do that." 

Steve rolled her eyes and set his neatly folded jacket on top of the books. "This thing has been worn enough that it's like wearin' a robe. I'm pretty sure it was missed." 

Bucky felt the tips of his ears heat in embarrassment, but he gathered up the jacket and stood. "Uh, thanks...do you want a drink?"


	6. Question

Natasha wouldn't quit staring at him after Steve had left with a flippant 'time for work' and a little grin that had Bucky shifting uncomfortably. 

He tried not to look at the red head as he served Gabe his beer, but sighed long and hard when he felt her drag him roughly to the back room. "What?" He groused, withering only slightly under her glare. 

"Who was that girl?" 

He made a face and knew not to try and shove past her. "Just some kid I leant my jacket to the other night." 

"She's a prostitute." Natasha said flatly, but Bucky felt as if there was something hiding in the low tone. He shrugged the shoulder that was connected to the arm. 

"People gotta eat somehow." He might have been imaging things, but he thought he saw a swirl of relief in the red head's eyes.


	7. Age

Steve began to come around more often, especially on nights that were slower. Bucky tried not to stare at the curve hugging outfits she would wear, and berated himself for it because she was young. 

"How old are you?" He asked, wiping with a little more vigor than was necessary at a stain on top of the bar. Steve was sipping at a Sprite, and gave him a look up through her lashes. She batted them, and placed an obviously fake smile on her mouth. 

"I'm old enough." Bucky gave her a flat look to which she rolled her eyes. 

"I'm 25, though that's like half my clients if you tell anyone."


	8. Affection

He knew he was beginning to like Steve more than he should, especially when jealousy began to rear its ugly head. 

Bucky tried not to think about what she did, but one night when it seemed like all his regulars wanted to talk about was Steve, it became apparent. 

Frenchy (or Jacques, but no one really cared when they were a couple in) swooned dramatically, his hand on his heart. "Ah, that girl has the best mouth this side of the bridge!" His accent always became thicker when he was drunk. 

"Puts a damn Hoover to shame!" Bucky didn't realize how hard he was gripping the glass till it broke with a bright little ping; glass shards went everywhere and he had to bite back a hiss of pain when he saw blood begin to dribble from his hand. 

"Shit Barnes, you alright back there?" 

He bit down on a grimace and tried to turn it into a smile, though he was sure there was too much teeth. "I guess I got some pretty cheap glasses, huh fellas?"


	9. Knight

He had given Natasha the night off and regretted it only slightly when he had to lock up at 3 in the morning. Snow was beginning to fall in slow fat flakes, and though he was pretty dead on his feet, Bucky felt like walking. 

People were still out and about, but it was quieter than usual. He sighed, huddling in his jacket; the sound of wet coughing reached his ears, and when he turned down the next street, he was surprised to see Steve huddled under a street lamp. 

She wasn't wearing much to shield against the cold, only a thin coat that was more of a way to highlight what few curves she had rather than something to keep her warm. 

Bucky sighed and walked up to her. "What're you doin' out so late?" Steve's teeth were chattering loudly, but her eyes were fixed on the street to watch for any passing cars. 

"Workin'."

"It's three in the fuckin' mornin', not to mention it's _freezing_ out."

"Rent's due tomorrow and I don't have enough." Steve gave him a look as if he were a moron. "You think I wanna be freezin' my ass off?"

Bucky chewed on the inside of his cheek and stuffed his hands down in his pockets. "How much?"

Steve's eyes snapped up to his, and he could see them hardening. Panic flared up in him, and he shook his head. "Not like, fuck--not like _that_ , I meant I could loan ya--"

She pursed her lips and turned away from him. "I ain't takin' no handouts." She stared ahead, and Bucky could see that she was practically _blue_. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Jesus Christ," he murmured, glaring up at the sky for a second. "What if I pay you for your time? We could get something to eat?"

Steve snorted and rolled her eyes. "Right, and then what? You want me to blow you in the bathroom?" 

()()

"And you really don't want...anything?" Steve rose a platinum eyebrow and snorted. "What, you like some knight in shining armor from the hood or something?" 

"Nope," Bucky popped another bite of over syrupped pancakes in his mouth. "I'm a guy who's really fuckin' hungry and thought the company of a pretty girl would be nice." 

Steve's other eyebrow rose, and Bucky quickly realized his mistake. He let out a short huff of air. "Too bad I got stuck with a skinny punk like you, huh?" 

It was poorly timed, but Steve's answering laugh allowed for the line of Bucky's shoulders to relax. "Jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is the scene that started all of this madness.


	10. Care

He woke up to screaming that he realized was his own. Bucky's eyes shot open, and he gasped with pain as his hand gripped at the place where his arm should've been. 

The Stark prosthetic laid on the other side of the room charging, but Bucky stumbled over to it in order to struggle it on. When it whirred to life and he began to go through the minor exercises meant to keep up his motor skills, Bucky released a sigh he wasn't even aware of holding. 

Natasha noticed his fatigue later that day, and bumped her hip against his as they counted the inventory. "What's wrong?" That was something he appreciated about the red head: she didn't beat around the bush in order to get to the heart of the matter. 

He didn't really appreciate it much at the moment, though. "Nothing." Bucky was aware that he looked like shit, and his snapping at anything that even remotely irritated him wasn't helping matters. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and snatched the clip board from his hands. Bucky growled, "Nat, I'm _fine._ Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that?" 

"Because you're obviously _not_." Natasha's mouth was thinned to an irritated line. "Be an adult and actually accept help from those that care about you." 

"...you're as bad as Becca." Bucky grumbled after a moment, scuffing one toe of his boot against the heavily scarred floor boards. 

Natasha huffed out a breath of laughter and handed him back the clipboard. "It's because we're always right."


	11. Walk

Steve walked into the bar with a busted nose that dribbled blood over her sharp chin, and a scowl that instantly turned those who would normally scoot up to her away. 

Bucky was around the bar before he even registered what was happening, and only just stopped himself from cupping the woman's face in between his hands. "What happened to you?" 

Steve waved off his concern with a long sigh. "Don't worry about it," she cut off his protesting with a sharp look. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom? I don't have any money on me to buy anything..." 

"Yeah, go ahead." The bathroom was for paying customers only, a rule that he made sure was strictly enforced after finding shit smeared on the walls too many times. 

Steve gave him a grateful smile that quickly morphed into a wince before she scuttled off to the bathroom. 

Bucky stared after the woman, jumping when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Natasha had a hard look in her eye, but she jerked her head toward the employees only area. "Let her use the back room, she looks like she got jumped." 

There was a note of understanding lacing the red head's words, and Bucky began to put two and two together. "Uh, okay...?" 

Steve came back out a few minutes later with a wad of toilet paper shoved up her nose and her eyeliner smudged so that it highlighted the bags under her bright eyes. "Thanks." She called stuffily over the counter, beginning to gather her purse up onto her shoulder. 

"No problem, uh--hey, you can use the back if you need to hang out for a little bit?" Bucky wished that he sounded more sure of himself, but as it was he felt himself fumbling over his words anytime he was around the tiny blonde. 

He waited for the rejection, knowing that Steve hated to be coddled, but instead she smiled tiredly and ducked under the counter to get to the back room door. 

()()

Hours later, Bucky was able to break away from the front of the bar after things died down enough that he didn't feel bad for leaving Natasha alone. 

Steve was curled up on the ratty couch he had bought from Goodwill, her purse cushioning her head while she cuddled under her thin coat. She was asleep, though her face was scrunched in a way that revealed her pain. Bucky considered letting her rest, but he figured she wouldn't want to wake up in an unfamiliar place. 

"Steve...?" He gently laid his hand on her shoulder, making sure to use the flesh one, and winced when she startled. "Sorry." 

Steve blinked up at him, and Bucky had to shove away the thought that it would be nice to have Steve waking up around him. She sat up, looking more aware and gave him a sheepish grin. "What time is it?" He wanted to smooth down her messy hair (normally styled in a way that reminded him of 1940's pin ups), but instead he took a step back and pulled out his phone. 

"2:30." Steve swore harshly and stood so suddenly that Bucky had to stumble back in order not to crowd her. "What's wrong?" 

Steve was tugging on her coat while muttering curses under her breath. "Nothing." She sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. "I just...I just need to get home."

He followed her out from the back, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. Natasha shot him a look over the heads of some of the late nighters, but he ignored it. "You need someone to walk you home?"

Steve paused at the doorway, her mouth pursed in a way that highlighted the large split bisecting her rosy bottom lip. She flicked her eyes up to meet his, and shifted from one foot to the other. "Don't you have a bar to run?" Bucky nearly missed the tone of amusement lacing around her words. 

"Uh--"

"I've got it covered, James." Bucky flushed brightly, knowing that Natasha was having a laugh at how awkward he was being. 

Steve waited as he grabbed his coat from beneath the bar, a tiny smile quirking up one side of her mouth. He tried not to think about it, and ignored her huff of laughter when he held the door open for her. 

They walked in silence for a few moments until Steve turned to him, an eyebrow raised in question. "Why are you being so nice to me?" 

Bucky frowned and tried not to hear the suspicion clear in the question. "Because I'm not a dick?" Steve's snort of disbelief caused his hackles to rise, but instead of arguing, he slumped into an uncomfortable slouch. 

They fell back into silence until Steve stopped in front of a building Bucky assumed was hers. "...I'm not sayin' you're a dick, alright? I just..." She gnawed a little at the cut on her lip which made her grimace for a second before her expression smoothed. "Nevermind. Thanks for walking me home." 

He wasn't expecting the brief peck to his cheek, but Bucky watched as Steve walked away before he could say anything with a shocked smile curling up the corners of his mouth.


	12. Past

"I used to turn tricks." Bucky looked over at the red head, his eyebrows raised in shock. 

"I'm sorry?" She didn't look up from wiping out the cups stacked neatly on the bar, but he watched as a corner of her mouth turned down in a frown. 

"Before I met Clint, I used to date a slew of assholes and was involved in some bad shit...It happens." She put down the cup she had been concentrating on and gazed into his eyes, searching for something. "It's a hard life, and can put a major strain on any sort of relationship. I just wanted you to know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my terminology for prostitution seems to come from '90s Law and Order: SUV episodes.


	13. Hurt

Bucky laid in bed, a swirl of something dark and cold curled in his chest as he fought not to break down. Natasha had come up to the apartment and, after asking if he was still alive, told him to rest for the day. 

He felt like an idiot; he was a grown ass man, and he couldn't even deal with this sort of shit? He couldn't even get out of bed and just ignore the constant panic and sadness that seemed to continuously swirl in the back of his head since he got back. 

Bucky scrubbed furiously at his eyes, hating the tears that managed to dribble out but hating himself even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments c:


	14. School

"Is this thing held together with fucking _duct tape_!?" Bucky grunted an affirmative when Clint, Natasha's husband, popped his head out from under the sink. 

"Can you fix it or not?" He liked that like Natasha, Clint didn't really take his shit. The man snorted and scooted back under, waving a hand dismissively. 

"I can make sure it doesn't explode and flood the entire place until you get an _actual_ plumber to fix it." The sound of Clint cursing when Bucky briefly turned on the water made him smirk. 

The phone jarred him out of the tentatively good head space he had been in for the past few days. Bucky scowled, but answered with a wary "Hello?" 

_"Bucky? It's Becca, can you do me a favor?"_ Her voice was barely above a whisper, which caused a shot of panic to go through his heart. He swallowed, but began to relax when he could make out the sound of the diner where she worked in the background. 

"Depends."

Becca snorted, though it sounded weird over the phone. _"I got a call from Pietro's school, apparently he got into a fight and I gotta meet with his teacher except I have work..."_ Bucky groaned, realizing where her request was going. 

"I'm kinda busy--" 

_"Bucky, please? I'll owe you one!"_

He ran a hand down his face, feeling the three day scruff he hadn't been bothered to mess with, and glanced down at the clothes that he knew smelled like stale cigarettes. He wasn't really dressed to meet anyone's teacher, but he knew that Becca's boss was an asshole when it came to asking to leave early. "Fuck, _fine._ "

()()

 _George Washington Elementary_ hadn't looked like it changed a bit since Bucky had been in elementary school except that it used to seem huge. 

His boots made an uncomfortably loud squeaking noise on the tile floor, and he felt like a giant lumbering monster skulking through the halls. At least the arm was covered. 

Pietro looked up from where he was sitting outside of a classroom. He looked only marginally relieved to see Bucky walking up to him rather than Becca; Bucky laughed to himself, remembering what it had been like when he was the one in the hot seat. 

"So, what's the damage, kid?" He sat down a little harder than he meant, and winced at the way the plastic chair squeaked under his weight. Pietro shrugged a shoulder, a pout working over his mouth while he picked at the sleeve of his sweater. 

"I dunno..." 

The door to the classroom opened up, and an angry looking kid with an even angrier looking black eye walked out with--who Bucky assumed to be--his mom, who was currently yelling at the teacher.

"--and don't _think_ for a second that I won't be talking to the superintendent about this, _Mr. Wilson_." She turned with an aggravated huff, not catching the teacher rolling his eyes at her dramatics. 

The man shook his head, and then looked down at Bucky and his nephew with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, Mr...Barnes?" Bucky stood and shook the man's hand, trying not to flush in embarrassment because the man was very good looking. 

"Yeah, uh, I'm Pietro's uncle?" Mr. Wilson nodded and then gestured for them to come into the classroom. 

"Cool, we're just waiting for the other parent to come and then we can talk about what happened today." 

A small boy with wild brown hair was sitting at one of the desks. He looked a lot younger than Pietro and the other kid that had exited the class, but it looked like he was comfortable with where he was. He also had a shiner and a busted lip, though he didn't look too concerned with it. 

Pietro walked over to the kid and sat down next to him, smiling brightly as they began to talk. Mr. Wilson sat at his own desk, which Bucky took as a go ahead to sit on the chair across from it. "What's goin' on?" 

Mr. Wilson ran a hand down his face and sighed. "That's Peter, he's one of the youngest kids in the grade--he skipped a couple of them and that's caused some...friction among some other students--"

The classroom door opened and a short flustered woman nearly fell through. "Sorry I'm late," she panted, and when she straightened up, Bucky wanted to say that he wasn't surprised to see Steve standing there. "My boss almost didn't let me lea--Bucky?" 

He lifted a hand in a useless little wave, feeling the teacher glance at him in curiosity. "Hey, um..." He didn't want to call Steve by the name she had given him just incase it wasn't something she normally went by; he quickly deduced that the Peter kid was probably her's. 

"It's okay, Steve, I was just telling Mr. Barnes what's been going on with Peter." Steve nodded but gave Bucky a look out of the corner of her eye as she sat down. 

Mr. Wilson sighed and looked between the two of them. "Flash Thompson was picking on Peter again today, and Pietro stepped in to help." He paused and then shook his head. "It kind of...escalated, and a fight broke out. Mrs. Thompson is threatening to go to the superintendent if we don't do something."

Bucky shook his head, "Wait, what're you saying? That Pietro's gonna get in trouble for something that little prick did?" 

Steve pursed her lips and glared at the teacher. "Sam, Peter didn't do anything, and you said that Pietro was just helpin' him." 

Mr. Wilson sighed long and loud, enough that the two kids who were attempting like they weren't listening looked up from Pietro's phone. The teacher gave them a look which made them scurry back into appearing nonchalant. "I know, and I really wanna help..."

Bucky made a face and tried not to glance at Steve as she gritted her teeth. "Can't you, I dunno, just give 'em detention? They weren't being the assholes here." 

He didn't really want Pietro to get into any sort of trouble, especially seeing as the Peter kid was pretty tiny and could've used the extra help. He tried not to think about how Steve was the same way, internally shaking his head at the thought. 

Steve stared expectantly at the teacher, her rosy mouth pursed in an effort to hold back a frown. Mr. Wilson groaned softly, and pulled out a paper from a stack. "I'll see what I can do. Fury'll just have to deal with the bitch..." He paused and then looked up at the two with a tiny grin playing at the corner of his mouth. 

Bucky noted the gap in his teeth, and shoved down a flush because wasn't that just really fucking charming? "On second thought, that'll be the best thing to happen to me in _months_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam Wilson sets the bar for men (Bucky appreciates a good looking dude when he sees one) and Clint and Peter are introduced.


	15. Ice Cream

Peter skipped over to Steve with a shy smile, big brown eyes looking anywhere but the woman's face. She attempted to look disappointed, but when they all exited the classroom, she kneeled down to his level and smoothed out his hair. "We're gonna have to ice that when we get home, spider monkey." 

Peter pouted a little and then gave Steve the biggest puppy dog eyes that Bucky had ever seen (and he had taught Becca all the tricks when they were kids). "Can we get ice cream?" 

Bucky snorted softly and was about to herd Pietro down the hall when Steve sighed loudly and glanced up at him. "I guess...but maybe you wanna ask Pietro if he'd like to come?" Bucky blinked a little when Steve flushed and cleared her throat, "If that's okay with his...dad?" 

Pietro and Peter turned their gazes upon him and he shifted a little awkwardly. "Please Uncle Bucky?" He tried not to think that he saw Steve relax a little when Pietro called him 'uncle', and pretended to think about it. 

"You're gonna have to tell your mom I gave you a lecture about getting into fights and all that sh--" he glanced at Peter, "crap."

Steve hid a smile as she began to dig in her purse while Pietro agreed enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was better at chapter titles


	16. Peter

"I didn't know you had a kid." He winced at how accusatory that could've been taken, and swallowed down a curse when Steve's eyes narrowed from across the table. 

"That a problem?" He could only imagine what she was thinking: that because he knew what she did to make money that he would call child services and get her kid taken away. 

Bucky shook his head and looked down at his sundae. "I was just surprised is all, ain't nothing wrong with having a kid." 

Steve sighed after a few moments and looked over to where Peter and Pietro were sharing a huge sundae. "I don't mean to be so defensive. You can imagine what would happen if someone...found out." 

Bucky glanced up at Steve, meeting her eyes for a moment before he looked away. "It's none of my business, so I'm not gonna fuck around in it." He shoved a spoonful of hot fudge in his mouth. "How old is he? Wilson said that he skipped a few grades?" 

Steve smiled brightly, the absolute pride in her son nearly blinding. She looked a lot younger when she smiled, and Bucky took a much larger bite of ice cream then intended in order to ignore the rush of affection he felt at the thought. "He's turning six next August." 

Bucky's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Jesus...and he's in the 2nd grade?" 

Steve's smile seemed to brighten a few notches. "Yep, I got his IQ tested a while back when his teachers noticed that he was excelling at his studies and found out that he's a genius." She laughed softly and looked over to her son. "I'm really proud of him." 

Bucky wanted to reach over and lace their hands together, but instead he swirled the melted drags of his sundae in the bowl. "I don't blame you, that's amazing." He chewed on the inside of his cheek, "Um, his dad proud of him too?" He hope that it wasn't too probing, or that it was so obvious that he wanted to know Steve's relationship status. 

The woman snorted humorlessly and leveled him with a blue eyed look. "His 'dad' skipped out way before I even knew what sex Peter was." He felt her lightly kick him under the table, and wondered if it was on purpose or not. "It's just me, Pete, and my Aunt May."


	17. Hawkeye

Bucky agonized over what Steve had said and wondered constantly whether or not what she said was an invitation to ask her out. 

He didn't want her to think that the only thing he wanted from her was sex due to her other occupation (he found out that she worked two other jobs as a waitress in a shitty diner near Times Square and as a cashier in a grocery store). 

Bucky groaned and tugged a little at his hair that hung limply on either side of his face. "I'm acting like an idiot." He murmured softly, glaring down at the account books for a moment before sighing. 

Clint scooted into the booth across from him, chewing noisily on a basket of onion rings. "What's eatin' you, dude?" Bucky snatched an onion ring (ignoring Clint's half hearted protest) and shrugged. 

"Just the numbers." He didn't really like lying to the only other person who could stand him that wasn't family or he wasn't supplying alcohol to, but Bucky didn't really want anyone to find out about his little dilemma. 

Clint gave him a level look, his eyes scanning him like a hawk; Bucky stole another onion ring, effectively breaking the stare. "Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the part I've recently written.


	18. Lights

Natasha and Becca decided that he needed to get out more and brought him to a club that had his skin itching. Bucky stared at the line, a distrustful look on his face when Becca patted his hand. 

"You gonna be okay?" He hated that she looked at him like he was gonna break down at any second, that sometimes she treated him like he was fragile glass. Bucky sucked in a calming breath through his nose, and tried to give his little sister a charming smile. 

"Sure...though don't you guys think we get enough of the bar scene every night?" Natasha snorted, and leaned against Clint who was fiddling with his hearing aids due to the heavy bass that fell from the club's doors. 

" _The 107th_ is an old man bar...to put it politely. We're taking you to a place where you can actually have fun." Her sharp eyes examined his tense stance, and a small frown tilted the corners of her mouth downward. 

Bucky pointedly looked away from Natasha's probing stare and crossed his arms. "Right..."


	19. Steve (Part 2)

He remembered when he actually _liked_ going out; he used to like the press of bodies against his, the puff of hot breath against his skin as he pulled someone close to dance. 

He used to be charming and easy going, but now he felt like a stranger in his own body. 

Bucky hunched in his seat, nursing a beer while he kept an eye on Becca, who was dancing happily with a group of friends that had happened to be at the same club. He not so elegantly brushed off advances from some people, and it seemed as if they were finally getting the message that he didn't want any company. 

"Baby! I'm so glad I found you!" His eyes shot up at the sound of a very familiar voice; Steve slid into the booth and snuggled right up to him, her thin hand resting comfortably on his thigh. Bucky began to choke, and Steve looked at him in concern. 

"What the _fuck--_ " Steve's smile cranked up a few notches, but he could see a bit of annoyance swimming in her eyes. 

"Play along, those guys over there won't leave me alone." Bucky's gaze flicked up to where Steve gestured; there was a group of men who looked as if they rolled in a pool of hair gel and Ax body spray. 

A deep scowl tipped down the corners of his mouth, and he gave them a death glare till they looked away in fear. "Shit Buck, you look like you're gonna kill them." Steve's voice was barely above a breath, but it was next to his ear and that caused him to tense. 

She offered him a real smile, and Bucky willed himself to relax. Her hand was still on his thigh, her thin fingers rubbing soothing circles into the muscle. "Uh--didn't expect to see you here." He internally winced and hissed obscenities at himself. 

"Is that your way of saying 'what's a girl like me doin' in a place like this?'" He surprised them both by laughing, and tried not to think that he saw Steve blush in club's dim lighting. 

"If you wanna take it like that, sure." 

Steve opened her mouth to reply, but Bucky's group decided to plop down and intrude. Becca was blushing brightly from dancing, and a look of surprise was over her face when she saw how close Bucky and Steve were. "Oh! Did we interrupt something?" 

Bucky didn't like the teasing note of curiosity in his sister's voice, but he did like the bright flush washing over Steve's face. He thought _fuck it_ and looped a loose arm (his actual one) around Steve's thin shoulders and tried not to feel too much like a creep when he reveled in the feel of her body pressed against his. "Steve was getting creeped on by a pack of douchebags." 

Natasha and Becca shared a look across the table while Steve laughed, relaxing against him and still not removing her hand from his thigh. "So naturally I used someone bigger than them to scare them off. Basic survival stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry more about Bucky Barnes than my student loan debt.


	20. Sam

It turned out that Steve wasn't there working and instead was dragged to the club by her best friend Sam Wilson. 

Sam joined them and recognized Becca from parent-teacher night at the beginning of the school year. Bucky noticed the shy looks his normally boisterous sister was giving the teacher and wanted to groan. 

Steve hadn't moved from his side, and due to the added person to their table, was even more pressed against him than before. 

Bucky wondered how much about Steve's life Sam knew about, but he guessed that if the man knew anything, the two had an understanding. 

"How's Peter doing?" He and Steve had moved to the bar to grab drinks, and Bucky tried not to freak out too much when she wrapped an arm around his waist. The group of douchebags were still hovering, so he supposed it was for cover. 

Steve smiled up at him, a pleased expression on her face. "Oh! He's doing better since Sam had Fury talk to Flash's mom." The drinks were easy to carry, though they had to weave through grinding bodies to get to their table. "He was askin' about you..." 

Bucky cleared his throat and tried _tried_ not to think too much about how he could feel Steve's fingers resting just above his hip through his shirt. "Yeah?" 

Steve nodded and bit down on the inside of her cheek, a light laugh bubbling easily out of her mouth. "He thought you were 'cool'...well, the metal arm anyway." She blinked and winced. "Shit, sorry, that came out bad--" 

"Nah, it's fine." He shot her an easy going smile but they arrived at the table before he could continue their conversation.


	21. Music

Natasha and Becca (along with 'helpful' prodding from Sam and Clint) managed to get him out on the dance floor. Steve laughed at his agonized expression and placed a calming hand on his shoulder; it was grounding enough that he felt himself relax. 

The music was insanely bass heavy that Bucky could feel it all the way to his boots. Everyone was pressed against everyone, something that made his heart pound a little quicker in his chest, but Steve was right in front of him. 

She was so tiny that if he looked away at the wrong time, she would be lost in the sea of bodies. She looped her arms around his neck, swaying to the beat while he tried to figure out how to breathe again. 

"You okay?" Steve yelled over the music; Bucky noted that her eyes were like pools of nebula in the club's lighting. He realized that he was staring, but couldn't bring himself to look away. 

"I could be better." Steve's mouth quirked and one of her hands pulled his to rest on her hip. 

"Do you wanna get out of here?" His mouth went dry at her question; a million thoughts ran through his mind at once, but Bucky could feel a panic attack starting in his real hand's fingertips. 

He nodded.


	22. Okay

They walked side by side and Steve was holding his hand. 

Bucky sucked in a few large lungfuls of air and then released them shakily. His eyes were squeezed shut so he didn't have to see Steve looking at him like Becca often did: like he was seconds away from breaking. 

"I'll text Sam and let him know we left." Steve didn't release his hand, something that Bucky was grateful for. Her thumb was rubbing over his scarred knuckles, the action grounding him. "Hey...Bucky?" 

Bucky opened his eyes slowly, and met Steve's gaze in embarrassment. "S-sorry." He murmured, "You didn't have to leave because of me." He felt terrible and he didn't want to pull Steve down with him. 

The woman snorted and squeezed his hand tighter than he would think she could. "That place sucked anyway. Sam has terrible taste." 

Bucky felt himself moving away from the edge of an attack; he let a small smile come to his lips. "He...he was makin' eyes at my little sister all night; you saying he still has bad taste?" 

Steve huffed out a laugh, and her fingers loosened a bit around his hand so that they were casually twined together. "Only if she's like you." 

The burst of laughter allowed for the knot of anxiety to loosen in his chest. Steve was looking at him with a small, happy grin playing at the corners of her mouth, and suddenly Bucky wondered if it would be a good time to kiss her. 

His laughter died down to small chuckles until they were staring at each other, a comfortable silence resting between them. Steve's gaze flickered away and she bit down on the inside of her cheek. "Do you wanna...um...do you wanna get outta here?" 

"We're already outside." Steve rolled her eyes and shoved him a little. Something like hope was blooming under his heart. 

"You know what I mean, _jerk_." She looked up at him from under her lashes and there was a very pleasing blush going all the way under her coat. "I really want to sleep with you." She blinked and shook her head, "Oh god! Sorry, you almost had a _panic attack_ and I'm over here--"

Bucky released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and slid his hand from her's only to cup her cheek. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shifty eyes* do you guys want to bump this party up a rating? 
> 
> Should I write...*whispers* a sex scene?
> 
> Also, thank you for all your reviews!


	23. Okay (Part 2)

The walk back to _The 107th_ wasn't awkward like Bucky thought it would have been after they agreed to have sex. His head was buzzing happily, a ghost of a smile played over his lips as Steve freely leaned against him. 

He unlocked the door that lead up to the apartment, hands not shaking like he expected them to. "Wow, you live pretty close to work, huh?" Steve breathed, laughing a little while she followed him up the stairs. 

"It's paid off, so I don't have to worry about rent or anything." Bucky flipped on the lights, eyes scanning over the pristine space of his kitchen. It was rarely used, but even so he liked to keep things clean. 

He worried his bottom lip in between his teeth when he turned and saw that Steve was still surveying her surroundings. "Um, sorry about..." Bucky waved his hand in the air for lack of a word. "I haven't...it's uh--been awhile?" 

Steve smiled lightly and reached up to trace a cold finger over his jaw; Bucky leaned into the touch and sighed while the woman merely let out a soft laugh. "It's fine, _you're_ fine." She snorted quietly and gave him a quick wink. "Contrary to what you might think...I'm pretty terrible at trying to 'set the mood'." 

They both shared a small smile, the air between them comfortable. Steve leaned up at the same time Bucky was bending down; their lips touched cautiously before Steve hummed quietly into the kiss. 

They moved closer till they were pressed against one another; Steve's skinny arms wrapped securely around his neck, and he back them up till she was able to hop up (without his help after she shot him a glare) onto the counter. 

Their kissing wasn't hurried, merely something to get them acquainted with one another. Steve had wound her fingers through Bucky's hair, and was making soft noises whenever he would do something that she liked. 

His heart pounded nervously, but Steve quieted his anxieties by peppering small kisses along his jawline, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. "Uh, do you...um have any--" He wasn't sure why he was whispering, but the moment seemed too fragile for normal volume. 

Steve let out a breathy huff of laughter, and gave him an overly fond look that Bucky found himself over analyzing. She hopped down from the counter and grabbed her beaten up purse from the ground. "Yeah, I'm always prepared." 

He didn't want to think why that was even though he knew, so he led her down the short hall to the bedroom. 

Bucky found his arms full of the woman once they were in the room, and he felt his lips quirking into their kisses when her thin hands began to explore his chest. "Fuck," she breathed when they separated, "I bet you look _photoshopped_." 

He laughed a little self-consciously, feeling a flush of embarrassment work over his cheeks at the appreciative look Steve was giving him as she began to pull up his shirt. "Is that a good thing?" 

" _Fucking--_ how are you even real?" Steve looked up at him from under her eyelashes and smiled largely; Bucky flushed, and tried not to shift from one foot to the other. He was used to being stared at because of the arm, but not the way Steve was looking at him. Not anymore. "Yeah, Buck, it's a _very_ good thing." 

She leaned up and kissed him like she had something to prove, though what it was, Bucky didn't know. 

His hands moved to grip her hips, his fingers curling in the fabric of her dress as he pulled her closer. Steve hummed into the kiss, tongue sweeping in his mouth; his entire body shuddered, and he moaned a little weakly when she pulled back only to attack his neck with soft nips and kisses. 

They backed up till Steve tumbled onto the bed, her thin hands still clinging to him while he pulled up her dress. 

Bucky kissed her again, sighing quietly as his flesh hand spread over the expanse of Steve's thigh; she flinched a little when the metal hand skimmed over her stomach, which caused Bucky to wrench the hand away. "Sorry." He murmured, surprised how gruff his voice was. "I can take it off...um, but that might be weird, um." 

He felt a frown work over his mouth and a voice hissed in the back of his mind that this was most likely a pity fuck. Steve shook her head and reached down to grasp the hand firmly. "No, it's just cold is all." She pressed a light kiss that he could almost feel to the artificial knuckles. 

She twined her fingers through the metal ones, and Bucky just looked down at her for a moment, his breath caught in his throat. She wasn't what he would ever think a prostitute would typically look like; too skinny for one, and as his eyes scanned her like he was surprised she was still there, he noticed her beginning to shrink in on herself. 

Bucky leaned down and pressed his mouth against the hollow of where Steve's prominent collar bones met. "What are you doing to me...?" He muttered quietly, not knowing if Steve could hear him or not. 

Bucky helped her pull off her dress, mouth almost instantly following where his hands had been skimming. Steve let out a soft sigh, arching when metal fingers trailed over a lace covered nipple. 

They spent time getting to know what the other liked; Steve trailed light kisses down his sternum, tracing old scars with her tongue while he tried to remember how to breathe. 

His hands cupped her small breasts, kneading the flesh and making her moan softly in his ear and whisper encouragingly. 

"I wanna fuck you," Steve nuzzled at the spot below his ear, which caused his skin to prickle in goosebumps. 

"Okay." Bucky breathed, allowing her to push him till she could straddle his hips. 

Steve's hands were efficient as they slipped the condom on, but were gentle when she guided him into her. 

Bucky released a long breath when Steve inched herself down, her mouth a hair's breadth away from his. Her eyes were so wide and so _blue_ that it made his heart hurt from looking into them, but he continued to stare till he was completely inside of her. "Oh..." Steve breathed, her soft exclamation a puff of air across his face. 

"Good?" Bucky asked, voice still never reaching above a whisper; his heart was pounding against his breast bone and though she hadn't even moved yet, he felt close to bursting. 

Steve smiled softly, humming an affirmative. "You good?" He swallowed and nodded, not really trusting his voice completely. 

She began to move slowly, causing stars to blossom behind his eyes. Bucky's hands found their homes loosely wrapped around Steve's waist, not really guiding her to move faster but more so to keep himself grounded. 

Her mouth was right beside his ear, soft noises of pleasure growing louder the longer they moved together. Bucky could feel Steve quaking, or he supposed it could have been him; he knew that he was close, and wondered if Steve would think less of him if he finished a little too early. 

"Steve, I think--" She wrapped her arms around him tight and he could feel her nod. 

"Go ahead, it's fine." He felt a little guilty when he did come; Steve was still holding him tight and helping him ride out his orgasm. 

She pulled away after a few moments and helped him clean up. Bucky bit down on the inside of his cheek. "Lay back." Steve's eyebrows crept up to her hairline, but she did as she was told and laid back. 

Though he had come before Steve, he was determined to help get her off. Bucky pressed a light kiss on Steve's lower stomach before shimmying downward; her sharp inhale made him smirk a little to himself as his tongue sunk into her. 

She gripped at his hair as he ate her out, her cries getting higher as she neared her climax. Bucky could feel his dick stirring in response, but he ignored it. 

He pulled away from her (earning a very dirty look) but leaned up to kiss her lips while sinking his fingers deep into her. 

Steve bit down on his lip, causing him to grunt a little in pain, but it was worth it to watch the blonde unravel around his fingers. 

She kissed him again once he pulled his hand away. They laid on the bed, catching their breath. Bucky rolled onto his back, eyes drifting shut while he heard Steve settle beside him. 

"I...I wanna offer you a job." He heard Steve freeze, and opened his eyes to look over while she just stared down at him. 

"What?" She sounded hurt; Bucky sat up and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Uh, at the bar? It don't really pay much, but it's better than--"

"Do you think that's why I did this? To get a job from you?" He could see the anger swirling in Steve's blue eyes, and it took him a moment to figure out _why_. 

"Fuck! No, Steve, I just thought--" 

She stood from the bed and began to gather up her clothes. Bucky watched as she tugged her dress over her head, her posture angry. "I don't _need_ your fucking _charity_." She stuffed her underwear in her purse and rounded on him; Bucky could see there were tears dotting the corners of her eyes, but he knew that she wouldn't let them fall. 

"Did you think that maybe we fucked because I _like you_?" He stared at her, confusion giving way to hurt and anger; her confession dug into a corner of his heart like a hook on a fish. 

"I just thought it woulda been better than fucking _strangers_ for _money_." Bucky shut his mouth with a final sounding click; his words hung in the air like lazy flies, and he watched helplessly as Steve's eyes hardened to ice. 

"Fuck you, Bucky." 

He didn't chase after her when she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say that I want Bucky to be happy and then I put him through shit like this. 
> 
> On an unrelated note, I used the word 'fuck' 7 times in this chapter.


	24. Apologies

Bucky didn't think about what had happened, or at least he did his fucking best not to. 

After Steve had stormed out, he had thrown his bedside table against the wall and managed to give himself a large cut on his flesh hand when he began to clean up broken glass from the cup of water he had forgotten was on there. He was mad, not necessarily at her but mostly at himself for even agreeing to change whatever relationship they had. 

When he saw Natasha the next day, she was prepared to ask questions about where he had disappeared to ( _Sam said Steve said you weren't feeling well...?_ ), but her line of questioning stopped the moment she saw him. 

"What did you do?" Bucky bit down on a thousand things he wanted to say, wanted to scream and cry, and instead just shrugged a shoulder. Natasha pursed her lips and gave him a long stare that he returned until she walked away in irritation. 

He tried not to glance at the door when their rush started, and tried not to get his hopes up whenever he caught sight of a short blonde. 

Bucky plastered a facsimile of his normally fake smile on his face and shoved drinks down people's throats. 

It was a few days later when Becca barged into his apartment and wrenched open the curtains. Bucky yelped loudly at the burst of light that reflected off the snow, and cowered under his quilt. "Alright, you're gonna tell me what the _fuck_ happened the other night." 

He could imagine his sister glaring down at him, her hands on her hips and their mother's scowl dipping her mouth. "Go away. I just want some damn sleep." She snatched the quilt away; Bucky cursed loudly and glared at his sister. "Nothing happened the other night."

"Uh-huh, yeah I _so_ believe you. Sam said Steve's been acting weird and I have a feeling it's _your_ fault." He snorted a little meanly and tried not to think about the pang of hurt that twisted in his heart at the mention of the tiny blonde. 

"Oh, so you're on first name basis with 'Mr. Wilson'?" Becca bent down and picked up his boot only to lob it at him. 

"Fuck off. You've been acting like the biggest bitch ever since the other night and being a douche to customers." 

Bucky rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He walked over to where the arm was charging, a scowl working over his mouth. "So not much has changed, huh?" 

Becca let out a long sigh and walked over to him. She placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder, causing him to turn his attention onto her. She looked worried and hurt. "Bucky," she said softly, guilt bloomed in his gut at the tone. "You were doin' really well...I just wanna know what happened. Was it...was it something I did?" 

The guilt he had been trying to smother rose up until it was nearly suffocating; he scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed loudly. "No...you didn't do anything." Bucky watched out of the corner of his eye as Becca crossed her arms and gave him a look. 

He flushed in embarrassment and hunched his shoulders in defense. "Steve and I...we slept together." 

Becca gave a start and her staring became more intense. "Bucky, what did you do?" Her tone was half curiosity and half annoyance. Bucky scowled and huffed. 

"I offered her a job and she got pissed...like I thought the only reason we had sex was why I offered!" He itched the back of his head, the indignation that gave fire to his words quickly puttering out. "And, ah, I said some stuff and...she left." 

"Did you go after her and apologize?" He winced and Becca groaned loudly. She smacked his shoulder and growled in annoyance. "You're a fucking idiot."

"Gee, thanks." 

"No, you listen to me James Buchanan Barnes, our mother didn't raise you to be an asshole to a lady. _Especially_ someone you just had _sex_ with!" 

Bucky and Becca glared at one another until he tried, if a little weakly, to argue: "But she...she overreacted." Becca rolled her eyes. 

"Obviously Steve has her own apologizin' to do, stupid. But I saw how you two were acting in the club, and it's pretty obvious that you two _like_ each other." 

Bucky ran a hand down his face and went to sit on his bed. "I'm an idiot." 

Becca sat beside him and laid a had solemnly on his shoulder. "Yeah, but you can be a big boy and actually say you're sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky throws a fit and Becca illustrates that the women in his life know a heck of a lot more than he does. 
> 
> (The next chapter should be the last one!)


	25. I'd like that

Bucky chewed on the inside of his cheek as he stood outside of Steve's building, his hands stuffed deep in the pocket of his jacket.

He had explained what had happened to Natasha earlier that day and she had given him a very flat look and said: "I warned you." 

He was itching for a cigarette, but it was a little too cold to take out the pack; he thought that he looked like a creep just standing outside and looking at her building though. 

"If you're going to go up, you probably should before you freeze." Bucky winced and turned to look at Steve. 

Peter was hiding behind her and another woman that was in her mid-sixties. Steve was looking at him like he was an idiot (which wasn't far from the truth) while his heart did a flip in his chest upon seeing her. The older woman cleared her throat and held out a hand for Peter to cling to. "We're going on up, Steve." Her eyes flickered up to Bucky, and he had to physically restrain himself from shifting like a little boy under his mother's gaze. 

They were left alone; Steve crossed her arms and let out a puff of air that swirled upwards in a soft grey stream. "Look, Bucky--" 

"I'm sorry." His outburst had them both blinking, but he swallowed and continued. "I shouldn't have...I fucked around in your shit when I shouldn't have, and...uh, I was a dick." Bucky shrugged a little uselessly. "I'm sorry." 

Steve ran a hand over her face and gave him a considering look between her fingers. "I'm sorry too." She said finally, her had dropping away. "I know you were trying to be nice and I kinda flew off the handle." She shook her head and tried to give him a smile, but it looked more like a grimace than anything. "I have some...issues, and I took 'em out on you. So, sorry." 

Bucky nodded and they stood awkwardly, looking anywhere but one another. He cleared his throat. "Start over?" Steve smiled slowly until she let out a relieved laugh. 

"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
